


Family Traditions

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "What is all this?" Nick, still wearing his pyjamas, scratched his head and yawned."Christmas presents," Ellie smiled sleepily, sitting next to the tree.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Receiving horrible presents.

"What is all this?" Nick, still wearing his pyjamas, scratched his head and yawned.

"Christmas presents," Ellie smiled sleepily, sitting next to the tree.

"So many? I thought we agreed not to get each other much." He sat down next to her on the carpet.

"I know," she shrugged. "They're not all from me. My mum sent some for both of us and I think there's one from my Aunt Betty. For you." A smirk formed on her lips. Aunt Betty was actually her great-aunt, Ellie's grandmother's sister but everyone called her Aunt Betty. 

"For me?" Nick's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You'll see," Ellie chuckled.

A few minutes later, Ellie wore the bracelet with the golden heart Nick got her for Christmas with the engraving 'Love you, always. Nick.'

"Before you open my present..." She glanced at him from the side. "You should probably open Aunt Betty's."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll see. But, um, I want you to have something to look forward to..." the smirk from before reappeared.

Nick shrugged and unwrapped the present. When he saw what was inside he chuckled and unfolded it, holding it up in front of him. "A Christmas sweater."

"Oh, yeah. You're officially part of the Bishop clan now," Ellie laughed. "Every member of our family got one for Christmas once in their adult life."

Nick grinned. "It's horrible."

"I know," she couldn't stop laughing, "and she even knitted it herself."

"There's a huge reindeer with a bright red nose applicant. I bet it even makes a noise when you squeeze it." A horrified but amused look crossed his face.

"I know. It's terrible. George's wife got one too when they celebrated their first Christmas as a married couple. I guess Aunt Betty's trying to make it a tradition to knit pullovers not only for her nieces and nephews but also their significant others." Ellie grinned." She's old and doesn't have kids of her own. She means well."

"Oh, yeah, I know," Nick’s smile turned adoringly when he looked at his wife. They only got married two months ago. "I think I feel completely welcomed to your family now. And hey, every family has their own traditions and we'll have ours too." He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

A little breathlessly she whispered, "We will." 


End file.
